La malediction de la Muerta
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant CoBP, Jack n'a jamais été abandonné sur une île et se retrouve maudit au même titre que ses hommes. Ecrit pour la communauté 30 baisers sur le thème #10


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou ! Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite pour les 30 baisers… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira , bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Ps :la première qui me demande quand arrive la suite, c'est ma main dans sa figure… Je SAIS que ça appelle une suite ( j'ai même le scénario) mais NON**_

**La malédiction de la Muerta**

L'or les appelait. La dernière pièce les appelait. Ainsi qu'il en était depuis bientôt dix ans. Dix longues années sans plaisir, sans satisfaction du moindre besoin impérieux d'un homme. Jack Sparrow resserra la main sur la barre du Black Pearl à cette pensée, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Dix ans de malédiction. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Bill Turner, disparu en mer sans avoir révélé l'emplacement de la dernière pièce qu'il avait volée. Enfin, au moins avait-il donné son sang comme tous les autres avant de disparaitre quelques dix années plus tôt.

Derrière Jack, la voix lasse et vieillie de Barbossa retentit.

« Jack, es-tu certain de l'avoir trouvée cette fois ? »

Le pirate se raidit devant le doute que son second ne se donnait même plus la peine de dissimuler. Un doute qui lui rappelait qu'il était à deux doigts, peut-être même moins, de la mutinerie.

« Blahhhh, murmura Jack à cette pensée.

- Que dis-tu ? Demanda Hector.

- Rien, » marmonna Jack.

Son second lui lança un regard méfiant et Jack déglutit. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il menait son équipage à la recherche des pièces qu'ils avaient volées et à cause desquelles ils étaient maudits. Jusqu'alors il avait réussi à contenir la grogne de ses hommes mais que se passerait-il s'il échouait à les guider cette fois encore ? Certes, il n'avait pas encore offert son sang contrairement au reste de l'équipage, mais que pourrait-il faire s'ils décidaient de se soulever ?

Comme s'il avait deviné la nature des angoisses de Jack, Barbossa reprit la parole.

« Nous ne pouvons pas échouer cette fois Jack. »

Le pirate ne répondit pas mais blêmit sous le regard mauvais dont le gratifiait l'autre. De toutes les menaces qui l'entouraient, Barbossa, son propre second, était sans doute la pire. En effet, depuis des années qu'ils arpentaient les mers du globe, Jack avait découvert que Barbossa était loin d'être le second de rêve qu'il croyait posséder. Le pirate était ambitieux. Cruel. Trop cruel pour Jack qui devait fréquemment intervenir pour donner des ordres faisant preuve de l'humanité dont ceux de Barbossa étaient dépourvus. Même si cela le mettait en danger.

Barbossa repoussa d'un air dégouté la pomme qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer, conscient que celle-ci ne lui apporterait nulle satiété et Jack soupira. Même si ses hommes, Barbossa en tête, ne comprenaient pas sa position, il ne pouvait pas ordonner un massacre à chaque abordage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient maudits et plus ou moins immortels qu'ils avaient le droit de prendre des vies innocentes !

« J'espère que cette fois tu te décideras à faire ce qu'il faut Jack. » Gronda Barbossa.

Le pirate ne s'y trompa pas. Cette fois il devait trouver la pièce ou alors….

« Contente-toi de garder le cap sur Port Royal Hector. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix assurée, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

L'autre lui répondit par un regard dégouté mais ne broncha pas. Pour l'instant.

_Trois jours plus tard,_

Le Black Pearl, ses voiles noires illuminées par la lumière blafarde de la lune, pénétra dans le port de la petite colonie de Port Royal. Barbossa se tourna vers Jack, qui, penché sur son compas, observait l'aiguille d'un air perplexe.

« Alors où est la pièce Jack ? »

Le pirate soupira, dépité. Comme toujours depuis leur malédiction, le compas n'indiquait plus rien. Tout cela parce qu'étant maudit à l'instar de son équipage, il ne désirait plus rien qui puisse faire osciller le compas qui eut pourtant été bien utile pour trouver la pièce manquante. Mais même cela, il était incapable de le désirer suffisamment pour faire plier l'objet magique à sa volonté.

Barbossa le rejoignit et Jack frissonna alors que l'ombre squelettique de son second recouvrait la sienne.

« Nous sommes à Port Royal Jack. Tes ordres ? » Demanda-t-il avec une nuance de défi dans la voix.

Jack soupira.

« Trouvez la pièce et épargnez les vies. »

Barbossa gronda dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « chiffe molle » puis s'inclina.

« Comme tu le voudras Jack… »

()()

Poussés par la soif de l'or et harangués par Barbossa, les maudits pénétrèrent dans la demeure luxueuse du Gouverneur de la ville. Le pirate planta son épée dans le corps mou d'un domestique et sourit. Ce que Sparrow ne voyait pas, Sparrow l'ignorait, telle était sa devise.

Un hurlement aigu salua son geste et Hector leva les yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Au cou de la jeune fille qui venait de crier brillait la dernière pièce. Les autres hommes la virent également et poussèrent des cris de joie.

« Attrapez-la ! » Ordonna Barbossa.

Des sourires concupiscents saluèrent son ordre et Barbossa ajouta.

« Et veillez à ne pas l'abimer. Après tout, une fois la malédiction levée, nous aurons besoin de tout ce qui pourra assouvir nos appétits retrouvés. »

Sur ces mots, Barbossa regarda avec un éclair de satisfaction ses hommes se ruer à la poursuite de l'ingénue.

Cette dernière ne fut pas longue à se rendre, cernée par les pirates. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Barbossa s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main osseuse sur le médaillon qu'elle portait.

« La pièce est bien là ! » Triompha-t-il.

Les hommes échangèrent des sourires soulagés et l'un d'entre eux, Pintel, se rengorgea.

« Le Capitaine Jack avait vu juste ! »

Barbossa s'assombrit devant ce triomphe du capitaine qu'il était venu à haïr mais n'en montra rien.

« Emmenez le tout sur le Pearl. »

Alors que les hommes la trainaient à leur suite, la jeune fille poussa des cris d'horreur.

()()

Jack haussa le sourcil à la vue de l'otage ramené par ses hommes et se tourna vers Barbossa, furieux.

« Que fait-elle ici ? »

Le second lui fit un sourire aussi faux que pervers et se pencha à son oreille.

« Elle portait la pièce en guise de médaillon Jack… Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques, après tout, peut-être l'a-t-elle volé auquel cas mieux vaut avoir son sang sous la main. » Murmura t'il tout en agitant le médaillon qu'il avait arraché au cou de la jeune fille.

Jack se crispa et tendit la main pour récupérer la précieuse pièce. Il n'était pas dupe de l'excuse du second mais le contrer ouvertement était risqué. Surtout à présent que la dernière pièce était en leur possession. Après tout, il ne restait que son sang à lui à verser…. Et personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il devait encore être capitaine pour le donner. Mieux valait ne pas mécontenter l'équipage. Pour l'instant.

La jeune fille se débattait comme un beau diable et échappa soudain à ses kidnappeurs. Là, elle vint se poster devant Jack, la bouche tremblante.

« Je vous en prie donnez-leur l'ordre d'arrêter ! »

Jack cligna des yeux. La fille était jolie et s'il avait encore été capable de désirer, elle aurait été parfaitement à son gout.

« Arrêter quoi ?

- De massacrer les gens de Port Royal ! » Ragea la jeune fille.

Jack lança un regard noir à Barbossa qui se justifia avec nonchalance.

« Ils voulaient nous empêcher d'entrer. »

Jack se crispa mais ne dit rien. Une fois de plus, ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier l'équipage. La frontière était mince entre un triomphe du aux indications données par un bon capitaine et la rébellion.

« Partez d'ici ! Ragea la fille. Maudits pirates ! »

Un concert de rires cyniques salua sa phrase et Jack lui-même s'autorisa un sourire.

« Soit ma belle. Hector, donne l'ordre de lever l'ancre, cap sur la Muerta. »

Une moue satisfaite se forma sur la bouche de la jeune fille avant d'être remplacée par une expression consternée.

« Mais… Attendez ! Vous devez me ramener à terre ! »

Jack se tourna vers elle, amusé. La plupart des femmes ou des jeunes filles qu'il avait pu croiser se seraient évanouies de terreur à leur vue mais pas celle-ci. Ce qui lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous ramener à terre ma colombe ? »

La fille posa un regard traqué sur les hommes et déglutit.

« Parce que… Si vous ne le faites pas, la Navy toute entière vous poursuivra ! »

Jack la fixa.

« Avez-vous tant de valeur ? » Susurra-t-il.

Une expression consternée assombrit le visage de la fille alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait de faire une erreur et Jack sourit.

« De toute évidence oui. » Ironisa-t-il, déclenchant des rires chez les hommes les plus proches.

Les yeux de Jack brillèrent de satisfaction en les entendant et il nota du coin de l'œil l'air renfrogné de Barbossa.

« Emmenez la dans ma cabine, puisque mademoiselle est une dame de qualité, je vais lui faire l'honneur des quartiers du Capitaine. » Pavoisa Jack.

La fille darda ses prunelles sombres sur lui et siffla entre ses dents.

« Vous êtes méprisable.

- Je suis un pirate mon ange. » Ricana Jack.

_**Deux heures plus tard,**_

Auréolé de son prestige redoré qui le mettait provisoirement à l'abri de la mutinerie qu'il redoutait, Jack pénétra dans sa cabine et regarda sa jeune prisonnière. Un sifflement admiratif lui échappa à la vue du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce et il se tourna vers elle.

« Et bien… Si j'en juge par votre conception du rangement, vous n'êtes pas une domestique ou alors l'homme qui vous emploie est un fou. »

La jeune femme, surprise, garda la bouche ouverte sur les imprécations qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer et Jack sourit de son étonnement.

« Cela me fait penser que je ne me suis pas présenté. Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir, s'inclina-t-il moqueusement.

- Si vous voulez vraiment me rendre service, libérez-moi. Rétorqua la jeune femme avec fougue.

- Et qui devrais-je libérer ? Ironisa Jack, amusé par la jeune femme.

- Elizabeth… Turner, je suis domestique chez le Gouverneur. » Répondit elle.

Jack sourit de plus belle.

« Bill Turner n'a pas de fille ma belle. En revanche si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Gouverneur Swann en a une qui devrait avoir votre âge. Ceci ajouté au fait que vous faites une domestique déplorable me conduit à penser que vous êtes la fille du Gouverneur. »

Elizabeth hoqueta.

« Comment… Commença-t-elle avant de tenter de se reprendre. Et bien vous vous trompez ! Le Gouverneur Swann aime le désordre. »

Jack rit doucement et s'avança vers elle.

« Allons petite, vous n'êtes pas de taille. »

L'angoisse emplit le regard de la jeune fille et elle le fixa.

« Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

- Voilà qui est mieux, » pavoisa Jack en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Elizabeth obéit, puis devant son absence de réponse, déglutit.

« Vous allez me violer ? »

Jack soupira.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Vous êtes Jack Sparrow, vous êtes le capitaine du Black Pearl…

- Vous connaissez le Pearl ? Demanda Jack, surpris.

- Bien sûr ! On dit qu'il est maudit et qu'il écume les océans…

- Que dit-on d'autre ?

- Que son capitaine est sans pitié et qu'il a engrossé de multiples femmes au mépris du Code de la Piraterie. »

Jack cilla.

« Le Code de la Piraterie ? Que savez-vous de ça ?

- Le Code établit par Morgan et Bartholomew ! Il dit que toute personne invoquant les pourparlers a le droit de garder son intégrité, mais vous le bafouez ! Cracha Elizabeth.

- Vous connaissez donc le Code, murmura Jack, stupéfait.

- Mieux que vous de toute évidence ! »

Jack sourit et la fixa. Elle était jolie il devait l'admettre. De longs cheveux blonds, un minois frais et de grands yeux noirs qui égayaient l'ensemble.

« Non. Je ne compte pas vous violer. » La rassura t'il.

Le visage de la jeune fille se remplit d'un soulagement ombrageux.

« Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Sauf si vous le désirez ce qui techniquement ne serait plus un viol. » S'amusa Jack.

Elizabeth le fixa et reprit d'une voix sèche.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Jack soupira et songea à Barbossa. Il intima le silence d'un geste à la jeune femme et se dirigea vers la porte. Surprise, Elizabeth le vit ouvrir cette dernière d'un geste brusque avant de la refermer, une expression soulagée sur le visage.

« Rien. Répondit-il finalement.

- Rien ? »

Jack soupira et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à la frôler.

« Ecoutez Elizabeth.

- Miss Swann !

- Tiens… J'avais donc raison finalement, s'amusa Jack tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres. Ecoutez Elizabeth, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous libérerais sur le champ. »

Stupéfaite, Elizabeth le toisa.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? »

Jack lança un regard traqué derrière lui puis lui intima le silence.

« Miss Swann… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de mutinerie ? » Souffla t'il.

Elizabeth tordit le nez sous les effluves de rhum qu'il distillait puis hocha la tête.

« Oui mais… je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Elle ne voit pas le rapport ! S'exclama Jack comme s'il s'adressait à un public invisible au grand effroi d'Elizabeth. Mais Elizabeth, tout a à voir avec ça ! »

La jeune femme recula imperceptiblement et Jack soupira.

« Dix ans Elizabeth, cela fait dix ans que je ne connais pas l'ivresse du rhum ou le gout d'un poulet fondant. Dix ans sans la moindre femme qui m'apporterait du plaisir. Dix ans à me transformer en monstre sous la lumière de la lune… Dix ans à surveiller un équipage prêt à me trahir au moindre faux pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous en débarrasser dans ce cas ?

- N'avez-vous rien écouté ? Pesta Jack. Nous sommes maudits ! Cette pièce, déclara t'il en brandissant le médaillon de la jeune femme, est la seule issue pour nous. Une fois que nous l'aurons rendue, nous redeviendrons humains ! Alors nous pourrons profiter des richesses que nous avons amassées et l'équipage me sera si reconnaissant qu'aucune graine de sédition ne pourra être semée. Mais jusque-là…. » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Elizabeth s'enhardit, persuadée qu'il était fou.

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui vous empêche de me libérer. »

Jack soupira.

« Trésor… Lorsque nous serons libres, tous nos appétits nous reviendront. »

Elizabeth blêmit.

« Oh…. »

Jack sourit tristement et la fixa.

« En ma qualité de capitaine, la primeur me revient. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je tiens à garder mon autorité. »

Elizabeth rougit et leva la main pour le gifler. La main spectrale de Jack la retint et elle poussa un hurlement à la vue du squelette que la lumière lunaire lui dévoilait.

« Pas de malentendus Elizabeth. Je respecte le Code et je goutte peu la compagnie forcée. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'affola tandis qu'il la relâchait.

« Voilà ce que notre avidité a fait de nous Elizabeth. Nous sommes devenus des monstres. » Murmura-t-il avant d'avancer dans la lumière.

Cette fois, un hoquet de terreur fit tressauter Elizabeth et Jack recula dans l'ombre qui reconstitua les chairs autour de son squelette.

« Maintenant, vous comprenez. » Souffla-t-il simplement avant de la laisser seule.

()()

Une fois Jack parti, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sol, les jambes coupées. Jamais elle n'avait vu une horreur pareille. Elle ne l'avait même jamais imaginée et si on lui avait raconté elle aurait ri. Pourtant… Elle avait vu de ses yeux l'impossible. Le pirate s'était changé en squelette.

Un frisson la secoua à cette pensée et elle laissa échapper un sanglot douloureux. Elle, qui avait tant rêvé de rencontrer un jour un vrai pirate, regrettait amèrement la vie simple et toute tracée qui l'attendait à Port Royal. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth se promit d'accepter la demande en mariage de James Norrington si elle sortait vivante de cet enfer.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

Jack s'approcha d'Elizabeth et lui sourit. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et le fixa avec attention. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le capitaine durant sa réclusion forcée et devait admettre que malgré la malédiction dont il était affligé et ses détestables manières, ce dernier répondait presque parfaitement à l'idée romantique qu'elle s'était faite des pirates.

Jack Sparrow était charmant si on oubliait la malédiction dont il était affligé. Et si on lui donnait un bon bain aussi… Mais tout cela n'était rien au regard de la conversation amusante dont il l'avait régalée tout au long de sa réclusion. Une conversation nettement plus attrayante que celle de James Norrington ou même de William Turner. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à la pensée de son béguin d'enfant et elle sourit vaguement.

Jack la fixa et sourit. La fille était belle. Vraiment belle. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle était dépourvue du mépris qui accompagnait généralement ceux de sa classe. Leurs conversations à bâtons rompus lui avaient permis de mieux la cerner et il regrettait qu'elle soit née Lady. Elle avait l'âme d'un pirate. Tellement qu'il s'était surpris à lui dévoiler des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à qui que ce soit, encouragé par son attention.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla Barbossa à son oreille. Celle-ci sera un réservoir parfait pour toutes les attentes que nous avons retenues dix longues années. »

Jack sursauta et se crispa malgré lui. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Elizabeth Swann hurler sous les assauts d'une bande de pirates. Non, vraiment pas.

()()

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth suivit Jack alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'autel d'or pur qui trônait au milieu de la caverne. L'atmosphère était chargée de tension, d'une attente lourde et suffocante qu'elle comprenait tout en la redoutant. Les pirates ne plaisantaient pas. Elle pouvait sentir leur impatience, reflet de celle de Barbossa, lorsque le second de Jack avait suggéré qu'elle les accompagne.

Tout en traversant la foule de l'équipage réuni, Elizabeth frémit devant les regards concupiscents dont la gratifiaient les hommes. Son cœur accéléra et elle songea qu'elle préférerait se donner la mort plutôt que de subir les assauts de ces pirates. Devant elle, Jack se retourna brièvement et la fixa.

« Je n'aime pas forcer les donzelles. » Murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et songea avec angoisse que la position de Jack n'était de toute évidence pas celle de son équipage. Inquiète, elle se rapprocha du pirate.

Ce dernier prit la pièce et commença avec emphase.

« Messieurs, aujourd'hui est le jour où nous….

- Verse ton sang Sparrow ! » Hurla un homme.

Jack se troubla et fouilla des yeux l'assemblée.

« Qui a dit ça ?

- Jack… » Susurra Barbossa.

Elizabeth frissonna devant le ton employé par le second. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que si Jack s'efforçait d'être quelqu'un de bien en dépit de son statut de pirate, il n'en allait pas de même pour son second. Celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à la forcer et pire encore. Aussi posa-t-elle un regard angoissé sur Jack.

Ce dernier sourit machinalement et entailla la paume de sa main.

« Nous sommes libres. » Murmura-t-il platement alors qu'il laissait retomber la pièce tâchée de son sang dans le coffre.

A cet instant tout sembla s'accélérer et Elizabeth recula. Barbossa sortit son pistolet tandis que Jack faisait de même. Terrifiée, la jeune fille vit les deux hommes éclater d'un rire forcé. Puis, Barbossa tourna son pistolet et tira en direction d'un matelot. Ce dernier s'écroula, une tache rouge à la place du cœur.

« Nous sommes libres, » confirma Barbossa d'une voix froide.

Un concert de vivats salua sa déclaration et Elizabeth posa avec horreur son regard sur l'homme sacrifié.

Barbossa frissonna de plaisir et croqua dans une pomme.

« Oui… Je sens son gout ! » Triompha t'il.

Elizabeth retint un sourire devant sa joie naïve et se troubla alors qu'il posait des yeux avides sur elle. Jack déglutit et intervint.

« Messieurs, emplissez vos poches de tout ce qu'elles peuvent contenir et mettons voile vers Tortuga !

- Et la fille ? » Souffla Barbossa.

Jack déglutit à nouveau et répondit.

« Privilège du capitaine Hector, tu l'auras après.

- J'y compte bien…et l'équipage aussi. » Ajouta t'il.

()()

Elizabeth lança un regard craintif en direction de Jack. Le pirate avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'elle ne craignait rien, elle commençait à douter de la fermeté de Jack face aux exigences de ses hommes. Jack soupira et s'enfila une longue rasade de rhum.

« Tu m'avais manqué, » lança-t-il avec ferveur à la bouteille.

Elizabeth blêmit et le fixa.

« Jack ? »

Le pirate se retourna vers elle et une pointe de regret traversa son regard.

« Dans quelques minutes nous croiserons au large d'une île déserte. Vous pourrez débarquer. Si vous le souhaitez attendu que

- Je m'en sortirai, » coupa Elizabeth.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille frissonna. Le pirate n'était plus maudit et les rayons de la lune adoucissaient son visage avenant.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et Jack s'approcha.

« Vous êtes le genre de femme que tout homme aimerait séduire Elizabeth.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Vous avez le cœur d'un pirate, » souffla Jack.

Leurs corps, mus par un désir inconscient né de la complicité des derniers jours, se rapprochèrent mais Jack recula.

« Maintenant. Nous frôlons les côtes, il vous suffira de nager et ensuite j'imagine que votre foutue Navy vous retrouvera. »

Elizabeth grimaça un sourire avant de plonger dans les eaux sombres et froides.

()()

Exténuée, Elizabeth atteint le petit îlot et se laissa retomber sur le sable, soulagée. Elle était intacte contre toute attente. La jeune femme lança un regard reconnaissant en direction du Black Pearl et écarquilla les yeux. A quelques mètres d'elle, une barque oscillait. Elizabeth marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que la chaloupe approchait. Le cœur serré, elle reconnut Jack Sparrow.

Jack soupira avec amertume et fit face à la jeune femme qui semblait l'attendre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Ce que je redoutais, grinça Jack. Barbossa a retourné l'équipage contre moi et votre absence n'a rien arrangé, ajouta t'il, vaguement accusateur.

- Oh… » Souffla Elizabeth en désespoir de cause.

Jack la fixa et un sourire amer illumina ses traits.

« Ca devait arriver, un peu de rhum ? »

Elizabeth accepta du bout des lèvres et ils trinquèrent.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Elizabeth tourna un visage rieur vers Jack.

« Vous me faites marcher….

- Jamais avec les jolies femmes, » plaisanta le pirate.

Elizabeth gloussa à nouveau et ne protesta pas lorsque Jack posa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Ils m'ont débarqué à cause de vous, » souffla le pirate.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à cette pensée et elle l'attira contre elle.

« Merci Jack.

- De quoi trésor ? Balbutia le pirate, à demi ivre.

- De m'avoir protégée, » souffla Elizabeth avant de l'embrasser.

Les bras de Jack se refermèrent autour d'elle et Elizabeth songea qu'elle avait finalement trouvé le pirate dont elle avait toujours rêvé.


End file.
